


Spotkanie na Maramere

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mothers of the Jedi, Too early for Holocron Heist, Women of Rebellion, deserve a short fic damn it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak wiadomo, Jedi biorą się z powietrza, bo jeśli mają matki, to wynikają z tego wyłącznie rzezie. Ale dla Kanana,  nietypowego Jedi, może dałoby się wymyślić nietypową historię bez masowych mordów?<br/>Młoda kobieta z Coruscant traci swoje dziecko na rzecz Zakonu Jedi i... i do licha, należy się jej szczęśliwe zakończenie, jeśli nawet nie takie, jakiego można by oczekiwać.</p><p>Edit: Moje pomysły, oczywiście, teraz już się nijak nie trzymają kanonu - ale nie będę poprawiać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotkanie na Maramere

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze, z góry bardzo przepraszam, jeśli zrobiłam jakieś kardynalne błędy w opisie procedur Jedi czy ich obyczajów. Jestem wciąż nowym fanem SW i wlazłam w niego tylnymi drzwiami przez Rebeliantów. Niemniej jednak część omyłek można by po prostu przypisać niewiedzy samej Loiv.  
> Pisałam ten tekst, jak mi się dość rzadko zdarza, w natchnieniu kompletnym, więc nie mam pewności, czy odpowiada on w ogóle jakimś standardom. Więc jak zawsze będę bardzo wdzięczna za poprawienie mnie, jeśli napisałam jakieś rzeczy niezgodne z kanonem po cięciu.  
> Niestety, nie udało mi się upchnąć tekstu w ramach odcinka The Clone Wars pt. "Holocron Heist", a byłoby świetnie, tylko że chronologia by mi się rozjechała. Uznajmy więc roboczo, że Cad Bane wprawiał się na łatwiejszym włamie.

*

Loiv mieszkała na Coruscant całe swoje życie i doprawdy się nie spodziewała, że w wieku lat czerdziestu dziewięciu nagle mieszkać tam przestanie. Należy jednak odnotować, że nie był to jej własny wybór.  
Była po prostu... w niewłaściwym miejscu drabiny społecznej, ot i wszystko. Gigantyczne miasto miało swoje nietykalne kasty - tych z samej góry i tych z samego dołu. Na dno den nikt się nie próbował zapuszczać, a poskręcane kanały, rudery z blachy, jamy wydrążone w odwiecznych hałdach śmieci - to nie były w żadnym wypadku łakome kąski dla nikogo. Na szczytach wprawdzie wiał mocny wiatr, ale tam byli ci, którzy umieli się dobrze trzymać. Ci możni i wspaniali też nie musieli się martwić - ich pałace, ich luksusowe hotele, ich rządowe spa były praktycznie nie do ruszenia.  
Ale poza tym na Coruscant mieszkały miliony ludzi, którzy jakoś się utrzymywali na powierzchni - ale w ogólnym rozrachunku nie mieli nic do powiedzenia w swoich własnych sprawach. Za mało pieniędzy, by liczyli się z tobą bankierzy, za dużo - żeby w twojej obronie wszczynały rozruchy męty społeczne.  
Loiv początkowo pracowała w sklepie z galanterią damską i męską Trohuta Blanka, dorabiając sobie również szyciem i naprawami dla właściciela. Trohut Blank był zamożny, ale płacił nie więcej, niż płacono zazwyczaj w tym sektorze. Za to szef z niego był naprawdę miły i wszyscy pracownicy go uwielbiali. Loiv też. Kto inny mógłby ją wywalić z roboty, kiedy zaszła w ciążę, ale on okazał Loiv wiele serca. Trzymał dla niej miejsce, dał w prezencie bombonierkę, mile wypełnioną kredytami. A ponieważ wiedział, że jest sama, pozwalał jej przynosić synka do pracy.  
Trzeba było przyznać, że Miś nie płakał - czasem tylko bulgotał do siebie, patrząc tymi pięknymi, niezwykłymi oczami w jej oczy i śliniąc się obficie. Leżał sobie w kołysce, nie za bardzo na widoku, a Blank czasem nawet sam stawał za ladą, kiedy Loiv karmiła małego. Nie miał również nic przeciwko temu, żeby pracowała częściej na zapleczu - zdobiąc koralikami i piórkami wyroby, naprawiając luksusowe rękawiczki z pięcioletnią gwarancją i marszcząc stroiki z kwiatów i wstążek.  
Jednak wszystkie dobre rzeczy kiedyś się kończą, pomyślała Loiv, patrząc z pokładu transportera na buldożery, wjeżdżające do dzielnicy, gdzie mieszkała całe życie. Grunt w tym miejscu był za drogi na kameralne, dwudziestopiętrowe budynki i w związku z tym wysiedlano trzydzieści pięć milionów ludzi.  
To, nawet jak na Coruscant, było trochę za dużo, żeby dla wszystkich znaleźć miejsce gdzie indziej. Więc mieszkańcy dzielnicy zostali skategoryzowani przez zespół imperialnych urzędników pod względem przydatności - i Loiv trafiła do kategorii drugiej od dołu.  
Przeznaczonej do wywiezienia do kolonii na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.  
Dostała liche odszkodowanie - sumiennie wypłacone w bezpiecznych przekazach - i prawo do przewiezienia sześciu stóp sześciennych majątku ruchomego. Dostała bilet na przelot i broszurkę biura zatrudnienia pełną entuzjastycznych historii o perspektywach na farmach wilgoci, w hodowlach nerfów i w handlu płodami rolnymi. I to wszystko.  
Jakoś się spodziewała po sobie większej goryczy albo w ogóle czegoś, ale w ogóle nic nie czuła. Może już po prostu za dużo straciła, żeby reagować na straty czymkolwiek. Najpierw Miś. Potem biedny Blank. Praca. I w końcu dom.  
W dole maszyny rozpoczęły burzenie pierwszych domów i zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak jej kamienica - niebieska - wali się w gruzy w rdzawym obłoku pyłu.  
Nic nie czuła, nic.  
Możliwe, że nic nie czuła w ogóle od dnia, kiedy straciła Misia.  
A to był bardzo piękny, wiosenny dzień, pamiętała, że śpiewała Misiowi, podsypiającemu w chuście na jej plecach, jakieś improwizowane piosenki o słoneczku i chmurkach. Biedak, nie lubił wstawać wcześnie, ale przecież musiała być o w pracy rankiem, więc wsadzała go w chustę, chociaż był już na nią trochę za ciężki i pędziła do sklepu, starając się przemawiać do synka z entuzjazmem, którego po prawdzie o poranku sama raczej nie odczuwała. Przykleił się wtedy do jej pleców i objął rączkami za szyję tak, jak to potrafią trzylatki - lepko i z zaangażowaniem.  
Do południa grzecznie z nią pracował. Był taki mądry - uczył się pisania liter i cyfr z jej pada przy kasie i przerysowywał je sobie pilnie na znikopisowe karty. Z naturalną dla jego wieku ruchliwością radziła sobie tak, że po prostu bawiła się z nim w wyścigi, kiedy musiała polecieć do magazynu albo szybko coś przynieść - uwielbiał przynosić jej szufladki z gotowymi zamówieniami z zaplecza, a większość klientów uśmiechała się, gdy ich szaliki i paski dostarczał rozpędzony chłopczyk o uroczej buzi.  
TAMTEN także się uśmiechnął i pochylił się do Misia, żeby odebrać rękawiczki - brązowe, bez palców. Ze Świątyni często przychodzili po takie. I spoza Świątyni też, ci, którzy chcieli zrobić na innych wrażenie stylem a la Jedi.  
\- Dziękuję, kawalerze. - powiedział Mistrz Mace Windu, głębokim i przywykłym do posłuchu głosem.  
Miś szastnął bez przekonania nogą i schował się za Loiv, która uśmiechnęła się grzecznie do Mistrza Jedi i powiedziała:  
\- Zaszycia prawie nie widać, ale te dwa urwane palce musiałam wszyć nowe. Znalazłam tę samą skórkę, więc nie będzie się niczym różniło, ale gdyby było za ciasno przy szwie, proszę powiedzieć, Mistrzu, można to szybko poprawić.  
\- Więc sprawdzę od razu - powiedział Jedi i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Wsunął rękawiczkę na lewą dłoń i poruszał palcami. - Wydaje się, że jest idealnie. Dobra robota. Ile należy się za naprawę?  
\- Są jeszcze na gwarancji - zapewniła go Loiv.  
\- A dlaczego? - spytał znienacka Miś, łypiąc oczyskami zza jej spódnicy.  
\- Misiu! - upomniała go półgłosem, ale Jedi wydawał się raczej rozbawiony.  
\- Co dlaczego, kawalerze? - odpowiedział pytaniem.  
\- Dlaczego palce się urwały? - drążył chłopczyk.  
\- Były ze mną na wojnie. Rękawiczkom na wojnie może się przydarzyć trochę uszkodzeń - wyjaśnił Jedi. - Te akurat trzymałem w ręce i przycięły je drzwi zamykającego się statku. A ponieważ je bardzo lubię, za to nie lubię marnować porządnych rękawiczek, przyniosłem je do naprawy. Czy to twoja mama naprawiła je dla mnie?  
\- Tak - kiwnął głową Miś. - Mama wszystko naprawia.  
\- Bardzo dobrze naprawione - uśmiechnął się Jedi. - Dziękuję. Kiedy już je do reszty zmasakruję, na pewno przyjdę kupić następne.  
\- A dlaczego pan zma-sa-zma... - zaplątał się Miś, kiedy Mistrz Windu zamykał już prawie za sobą drzwi.  
\- Zmasakruje. To znaczy, w przypadku rękawiczek, że je okropnie poniszczy - wyjaśniła z westchnieniem Loiv.  
\- A dlaczego?...  
Jedi obrócił się w drzwiach z uśmiechem.  
\- Zawsze tyle pyta?  
\- Bez przerwy - przyznała z zakłopotaniem. - Jest bardzo bystry i ciągle chce coś wiedzieć. A odkąd nauczył się czytać...  
\- Czytać? - spytał Jedi. - Nie ma jeszcze chyba czterech lat, prawda?  
\- Trzy, już prawie trzy. Ale nauczyłam go czytać w dwa tygodnie - Loiv nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby Misia nie pochwalić. Jakże sobie potem pluła w brodę, że nie skończyła tej rozmowy jak najszybciej!  
\- W dwa tygodnie - powtórzył Jedi. - To bardzo szybko, rzeczywiście, i bardzo wcześnie.  
\- Ale dlaczego pan je poniszczy? - upomniał się o swoje prawa Miś. - Przecież mama naprawiła.  
\- Czy pozwoli pani, że coś sprawdzę? Pewnie mi się tylko wydaje, ale chciałbym mieć pewność.  
Loiv przestraszyła się okropnie, bo słyszała, że Jedi są szczególnie przenikliwi i potrafią czasami, na przykład, dostrzec w człowieku ukryte choroby. Dlatego - och, głupia, głupia! - bez najmniejszego protestu pozwoliła Mistrzowi Windu użyć maleńkiego testera i nawet, bezmyślna istota, pocieszała Misia, że ukłucie będzie szybciutkie i zaraz przestanie boleć.  
A potem Jedi popatrzył na nią - tak na nią popatrzył, ponad główką dziecka - że zadrżała, i spytał ją o coś, o co jej nigdy nikt nie spytał, nawet Blank.  
\- Kim jest ojciec tego chłopca, moje dziecko?

*

Dwie godziny później - Misia już nie było. Kiedy, płacząc, składała rzeczy na zapleczu, złożyła także sweterek i znikopisowe karty. Nie było na nich już nawet krzywych literek, które Miś pisał.  
\- Dlaczego? - usłyszała poważny głos od drzwi. Pan Blank: stał oparty o framugę i przypatrywał się jej z uwagą. - Czemu pozwoliłaś go zabrać?  
I było w tym jego spojrzeniu coś takiego, takiego życzliwego i rozumiejącego, że zupełnie się nie przejmując, że to jej pracodawca, i w ogóle - rzuciła mu się na szyję i rozszlochała się na dobre. Pan Blank zesztywniał na chwilę, ale potem objął Loiv i nawet pogłaskał ostrożnie po plecach, poklepał po ręce i w końcu się uspokoiła, kołysząc się w ramionach swojego grzecznego, szpakowatego szefa.  
Pociągając nosem, opowiedziała mu wszystko. Że Zakon Jedi i tak miał Misia od urodzenia odnotowanego - jak większość dzieci obdarzonych Mocą. Że tu na Coruscant było im blisko i bardzo łatwo było im go zauważyć, i że ktoś z Zakonu już na pewno wcześniej tu wpadł i rzucił okiem, jak mały się chowa. Ale że taki nagły skok w rozwoju intelektualnym oznaczał często również znaczące otwarcie się na Moc, czymkolwiek ono było.  
\- No dobrze - mruknął pan Blank. - Ale ja cię znam, Loiv. Nie oddałabyś mu dziecka tylko z powodu awansu społecznego. Ani dlatego, że ma potencjał. Dużo ludzi ma potencjał, a wcale nie wszyscy zostają Jedi. To może nie jest rozpowszechniona wiedza, ale znam ze dwie takie osoby, nieprzyzwoicie utalentowane, z niesamowitymi osiągnięciami. Ich rodzice w swoim czasie odmówili Zakonowi.  
Loiv podniosła zapuchniętą twarz w różowe cętki.  
\- Ale, widzi pan - powiedziała cicho - jego ojciec. Mógł być Jedi. Poznałam go tutaj i... potem spotkałam przypadkiem w parku po pracy, i powiedział mi dobry wieczór i... chyba się czuł samotnie i obco, a ja też się tego dnia czułam samotnie i obco. Nie był stąd. Ubierał się jak Jedi, ale sam pan wie, że niektórzy tak robią dla szpanu, kupują nasze rękawiczki i te pasy szerokie, wie pan.  
\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się Blank. - Te szerokie ze sprzączkami, za dwadzieścia osiem, trzydzieści osiem i pięćdziesiąt dwa.  
\- Tak... No i zdarzył się Miś, chociaż przysięgłabym, że się zabezpieczyłam. Ale nigdy nie żałowałam. Nigdy.  
\- Wiem.  
\- I Mistrz Windu powiedział, że jeśli to jest dziecko Jedi, to będzie naprawdę silny i wyjątkowy i że to nie zawsze jest dobrze. I że trzeba pilnować dużej mocy, żeby jej nikt nie ściągnął na złą drogę. Pan wie, że nie mogłabym... za nic bym nie chciała, żeby moje dziecko... Jeśli miałabym zaniedbać... I wiedziałam, że muszę...  
Rozpłakała się znowu, a pan Blank pogłaskał ją po głowie i przytulił mocniej.  
\- Nie płacz, córeczko - powiedział. - Jesteś bardzo dzielna. Bardzo.  
Po czym drzwi skrzypnęły za ich plecami, a cichy, lekko brzękliwy głos rzekł uprzejmie:  
\- Dobry wieczór państwu.

*

Loiv nie mogła tego wiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie jej synek, trzymając Mistrza Windu mocno za rękę, stał, nieco tylko onieśmielony, przed Radą Jedi.  
\- Przyprowadziłem tego chłopca, Caleba Dume, bowiem... - zaczął Windu, ale Mistrz Yoda przerwał mu, wspierając brodę na rękach, złożonych na lasce i spoglądając bystro w górę na wysokiego Jedi.  
\- Zupełnie inna kwestia interesująca jest - powiedział. - Wiedzieć chciałbym, jak o wykradzionych aktach tak szybko dowiedziałeś się, Mistrzu Windu.  
Windu uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Nic nie wiem o żadnej kradzieży - powiedział powoli. - Dostałem polecenie, żeby po zdjęciu opatrunku zażyć trochę spokojnego ruchu, więc poszedłem na spacer i odebrałem rękawiczki w sklepie. Zobaczyłem to dziecko, które mamy w rejestrach, i uderzyło mnie, że chłopiec jest dociekliwy i umie się skupić. Jego matka powiedziała mi, że nauczyła go czytać, że uczy się pisania, ma słuch muzyczny, a nawet łapie języki obce. Taki szybki skok mógł coś oznaczać, więc sprawdziłem poziom midichlorianów i jest... wysoki. Nie sensacyjnie wysoki, ale nieco wyższy od naszej przeciętnej. Dlatego przekonałem matkę, żeby pozwoliła mi przejąć nad nim opiekę. Zawsze wolimy mieć oko na tych bardzo uzdolnionych, nieprawdaż?  
\- Prawdaż - odpowiedziała mrocznie Adi Gallia. - Jednak dokładnie dwadzieścia minut temu oddelegowaliśmy kilka zespołów, które ścigają się z czasem, żeby zdążyć ocalić kilkoro dzieci. Wykradziono ich akta z archiwum, z tego, co nam wiadomo - na zlecenie znanego zbrodniarza, Faxlita Hakone.  
\- Faxlit Hakone... Czy to ten eksperymentator, skazany dziewięć lat temu za nielegalne tworzenie hybryd? - spytał Windu bardzo spokojnym głosem.  
\- Z więzienia dwa lata temu bez śladu zniknął - skinął głową Yoda. - Dlaczego chronić przed nim dzieci trzeba, wyobrazić sobie możesz.  
\- Akta trzeba zacząć przechowywać na holokronach - powiedziała Mistrzyni Nu.  
\- Patrol strażników świątynnych, którzy mieli zająć się bezpiecznym przywiezieniem tutaj Caleba Dume, wyjechał dosłownie kwadrans temu - dokończyła Gallia. - Musieliście minąć się po drodze.  
Mace Windu stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, nie zauważając, że Caleb, który dotąd rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem, znużył się w końcu staniem w miejscu i powędrował dookoła sali, za plecami Mistrzów.  
\- Coś w tej sprawie Moc do powiedzenia mieć musiała - podsumował Mistrz Yoda, po czym odwrócił się nagle, capnął coś za fotelem - i wyciągnął zza niego chichoczącego chłopczyka. - Wszędzie nos wetknąć musisz, hmmm?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Caleb z przekonaniem. - Czy jesteś starym krasnoludkiem?

*

Transport dobił do orbitującego statku pasażerskiego - lekki wstrząs - i Loiv dźwignęła swój worek z podręcznym bagażem. Droidy już przeładowywały kontenery.  
\- Port przeznaczenia: Utapau, Lothal, Maramere? - spytał ją droid-steward przy wyjściu.  
\- Maramere? - spytała, zbita z tropu. To był jakiś wybór?  
\- Port przeznaczenia: Maramere - oznajmił droid i otworzył dla niej przejście po prawej. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w tamtą stronę. Wszystko jedno. Wszystko jedno. Wszystko jedno.  
Jacyś ludzie przeszli za nią przez bramkę i przyspieszyła kroku, żeby nie blokować korytarza. Mężczyzna i kobieta targali podobne do jej worka bagaże, dwójka dzieci niosła swoje wyładowane chlebaki. Mężczyzna miał szeroki kapelusz - zupełnie podobny do kapelusza łowcy nagród, który przyszedł do sklepu pana Blanka szukać Caleba.  
Nie uwierzył jej, kiedy mówiła, że go nie ma. Zagroził jej bronią i kazał mówić, gdzie schowała dziecko. Pan Blank rzucił się jej na pomoc, a łowca nagród do niego strzelił.  
Strażnicy ze Świątyni przybyli, kiedy napastnik już uciekł, a Loiv próbowała w panice udzielić jakiejś pomocy swojemu pracodawcy. Strażnicy wezwali służby medyczne i sami kontynuowali pierwszą pomoc, ale bez skutku.  
Było bardzo w stylu pana Blanka, który zawsze wolał dawać wędkę, niż rybę, że zanim umarł, zatroszczył się o Loiv.  
\- Narzędzia - powiedział nagląco, otwierając na moment nieskończenie znużone oczy. - Dajcie jej narzędzia z jej warsztatu.  
Wiozła teraz te narzędzia - zużyte i wielokrotnie naprawiane, zestaw wzbogacony przez lata: plastimetalowe formy i wykrojniki, szydła i wybijaki do różnych dziurek, wszystko. Nie wsadziła ich do swojego kontenera, nie - duże, ciężkie etui dźwigała na plecach wraz z najważniejszymi rzeczami. W ten sposób miała wrażenie, że buldożery, które miały zniszczyć również stare kolumbarium, gdzie pochowano prochy pana Blanka, nie zniszczą do końca jego pamięci.  
Strażnicy świątynni spytali jej wtedy, czy potrzebna jest jej jakaś pomoc - wyglądała chyba trochę strasznie, zaryczana i spanikowana. Spytali o Caleba i wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, gdy powiedziała im, że Mistrz Windu zabrał go niedawno.  
\- Możliwe, proszę pani - powiedział jeden z nich cicho i ostrożnie, - że Mistrz Windu uratował w ten sposób życie pani dziecku. Bylibyśmy, jak widać, zbyt późno, żeby wyprzedzić łowcę nagród.  
I przez kilka lat tym się właśnie pocieszała w chwilach, kiedy serce bolało ją nie do wytrzymania. Kiedy miała ochotę walić głupią głową w mur, klnąc na siebie, że nie wymyśliła najprostszego - na widok Jedi wziąć dziecko i uciec jak najdalej. Tęskniąc. W końcu próbowała sobie wytłumaczyć, że tak musiało być. Że Miś żyje, a jeśli to życie toczy się przy Zakonie, a nie przy niej - to już rzecz drugorzędna. Że żyje. Myślmy zero-jedynkowo.  
Tak było aż do nadejścia Imperium, które zabiło jej synka. Miałby... miałby czternaście lat, gdyby z nim uciekła, przed wszystkimi, przed łowcą nagród i Mistrzem Windu. Wstydziłby się już ją przytulać, ale czasami, gdy nikt nie widzi, dałby się przygarnąć. Wywracałby zielononiebieskimi oczami. Gdyby, gdyby.  
Łudziła się, że Imperium nie zabiłoby przecież dziecka, ale szybko przyszły wiadomości, które odebrały jej resztki nadziei - o kilkuletnich dzieciach zaszlachtowanych w Świątyni. Jeśli zamordowano takie pisklęta Jedi, to co dopiero nastoletnich uczniów? Nie, Caleb umarł gdzieś daleko, samotny i zdradzony, a Loiv pękło serce i zupełnie zbielały włosy.  
A potem dalej robiła rękawiczki, paski i portfele, aż wyrzucono ją z domu i warsztatu.  
Na Maramere. 

*

Potem wiele razy się zastanawiała, co by było, gdyby została na Coruscant albo wylądowała na zupełnie innym krańcu Galaktyki. Przecież inne statki z wysiedleńcami odlatywały gdzie indziej, nie na Zewnętrzne Rubieże. Czy sterował tym przypadek, czy Moc?...  
W każdym razie znalazła się na Maramere i kiedy tylko postawiła stopę na chlupoczących pomostach Point Modie, pomyślała, że mogłaby znaleźć tam spokój. Była tam cisza i bełkot wody, i łagodny, leniwy szum fal. Były kojące błękity i głębokie zielenie. Tak - chyba przypadkiem wybrała zupełnie dobrze.  
Za odszkodowanie z Coruscant i poręczany przez Imperium kredyt nabyła maciupeńki domek o na wpół pływającej konstrukcji - jak niemal wszystkie budowle położone bliżej wody, a prawie wszystko na Maramere położone było bliżej wody. Był w nim maleńki sklepik-warsztat i jeden pokoik, ale Loiv to wystarczyło. Zaczęła pracować, a kiedy pracowała, to nie bolało. Nauczyła się pracy z wodoodpornymi materiałami. Po pół roku nawet kupiła sobie mały holoodtwarzacz i używany wodny skuter. Holoodtwarzacz był starawy i odbierał tylko imperialne kanały, ale dawano tam przyzwoitą muzykę, kilka seriali i serwisy informacyjne, a czasem holofilmy, a Loiv to wystarczało.  
Za czwartym może razem, kiedy uruchomiła holo, program nagle przerwał się zygzakami i Lovis westchnęła - więc jednak coś się tam psuło... ale nie, jej ręka ze śrubokrętem nagle się wstrzymała. W sam środek wiadomości o tym, jak dobrze mieszka się na Ryloth władowała się nagle twarz mężczyzny z wąsikiem, który przedstawił się jako senator na uchodźstwie Trayvis.  
Mówił niesamowite rzeczy i Loiv z miejsca zakochała się w jego, nazbyt rzadkich, transmisjach.  
Wszyscy w Imperium prędzej czy później uczyli się odczytywać z oficjalnej propagandy fragmenty prawdy. Wszyscy też uczyli się mówić nie wprost, nie za bardzo czytelnie i niebuntowniczo. A Trayvis... Trayvis był przypomnieniem, że może być inaczej. Jego wiadomości, przekazywane wprost, jasno i dosłownie, bez imperialnych półprawd i owijania w bawełnę, były jak świeże powietrze wpuszczone do zatęchłych kanałów. Loiv uwielbiała ten dreszcz, spowodowany zetknięciem się z prawdziwą informacją od senatora, i czekała na jego pojawienie się o zapowiedzianych porach, martwiąc się, jeśli się opóźniał.  
Nauczyła się także rozszyfrowywać zawarte czasami w transmisjach Trayvisa przekazy do buntowników; ach, więc istnieli jacyś buntownicy? I spotykali się z nim? Ciekawe, czy ktoś operował również na Maramere... Czy ktoś tutaj w ogóle próbował sprzeciwić się Imperium?...  
Drżała, myśląc o takich rzeczach. Nie była chyba stworzona na bojowniczkę o wolność, Imperium postrzegała jako opresję nazbyt potężną, by jej dwie ręce mogły nią zachwiać. I bałaby się schwytania. Mogłaby kogoś zdradzić, kogoś skrzywdzić, a przecież - odkąd jej życie się skończyło - prześlizgiwała się przez dni próbując nie pozostawić na nich niemal żadnego śladu, poza niekończącymi się ściegami na galanteryjnych drobiazgach.  
Tak, ale Trayvis... mówił tak pięknie, że jej nieśmiałe, wyschnięte serce wzbierało wolą walki i poczuciem, że mogłaby coś jednak uczynić.  
Żeby... żeby nie pozwolić na istnienie Imperium, które zabijało dzieci.  
Minęło prawie kolejne pół roku, zanim udało się jej skontaktować z miejscowym ruchem oporu. Nie potrzebowali dużo, żeby jej uwierzyć - historia jej życia to był jeden wielki powód, żeby szukać sprawiedliwości. Od tej pory do jej sklepiku wpadali często różni ludzie, kupując paski i naprawiając torebki, a przy okazji - zostawiając ulotki, korespondencję, a czasem broń. Tę ostatnią umieszczała zwykle w bagażniku kołyszącego się na falach pod domkiem skutera - w razie czego łatwo byłoby z nią uciec.  
I słuchała senatora Trayvisa.  
Niepostrzeżenie, zupełnie nie wiedziała jak, przez lata rządów Imperium drastycznie zmieniło się jej postrzeganie Zakonu Jedi. O ile przedtem myślała o Jedi tylko trochę lepiej, niż myślałaby o zwykłych porywaczach dzieci, jako o winnych jej nieszczęścia, stopniowo utożsamiali się w jej głowie z jej zamordowanym synem. Skoro poległ jako jeden z nich, to... to pewnie musieli być... tymi dobrymi?  
Dlatego ciężko odchorowała program Trayvisa o aresztowaniu Mistrzyni Luminary Unduli. Po pierwsze, znała Mistrzynię Unduli (pas skórzany podwójny, naprawa przy obu klamrach, zapinki do welonu srebrne ze skórzanymi paskami, miękko wyprawione) i wieści przez to były o wiele mniej anonimowe.  
Po drugie, pojawiły się dręczące myśli (szczególnie przed snem): czy jeszcze jacyś Jedi przeżyli? Szukała odpowiedzi u przyjaciół rebeliantów. Niewiele mogli jej powiedzieć, chociaż jako matkę Jedi otaczał ją szacunek i bardzo się dla niej starali. Słyszano o tym, że już po wprowadzeniu rządów Imperium aresztowano ich kilku - nazwiska nic Loiv nie mówiły. Krążyły trwożne pogłoski o Inkwizytorach - użytkownikach Mocy na usługach Imperatora. Niektórzy mogli być niegdyś Jedi, ale Loiv wiedziała - po prostu wiedziała, że jej Caleb nigdy nie przeszedłby na stronę Ciemności. Cokolwiek by Mistrz Windu, świętej pamięci, nie wygadywał o wpływie Ciemnej Strony Mocy na wybitniejsze jednostki, ona nie miała wątpliwości, że Caleb... nie był taki.  
Bała się raczej myśleć o swoim synu ściganym przez takich renegatów, ale... ale najpewniej nie było po co nawet robić sobie nadziei, że mógłby w ogóle przeżyć początkową masakrę Jedi. Rzuciła się więc w wir pracy (nie bolało) i organizacji.  
I tak mijał jej czas, aż w końcu nadszedł ten cudowny, niewiarygodny dzień, kiedy senator Trayvis okazał się być zdrajcą i agentem Imperium.

*

Wieczór był ciepły i pachnący solą, a w chatce Loiv siedzieli jej miły, młody sąsiad - zarazem jeden z rebelianckich kontaktów - i przybyła z dalekich podróży tajemnicza emisariuszka, która przywiozła pieniądze od równie tajemniczego darczyńcy, i którą Loiv przedstawiono tylko kryptonimem: Fulcrum. Pod płaszczem i kapturem można było się domyślić kobiety, i głos także miała kobiecy, ale kto tam mógł wiedzieć w sumie - różne techniczne sztuczki się czasem stosowało (Loiv osobiście kiedyś sporządziła na użytek rebeliantów parę bardzo naturalistycznych piersi i żeńskiej dodatkowej płetwy ze skóry, dla więźnia odbitego z transportu, którego trzeba było przebrać na drogę). Rozmowa była powściągliwa, choć przyjazna - już Loiv nie miała specjalnie nigdy ochoty na gadanie o byle czym - a w tle, jak zwykle, mruczał holoodtwarzacz. I nagle wśród imperialnych wiadomości zabrzmiało nazwisko, które zelektryzowało wszystkich obecnych (i automatycznie uruchomiło zapisywanie holo): Gall Trayvis.  
Zgłośniła odbiornik natychmiast i, oniemiała, słuchała dowodów zdrady senatora. Sąsiad zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, Fulcrum jednak milczała, zaciskając tylko wąską dłoń na kubku z herbatą.  
\- _...to dobrzy ludzie, którzy chcieli tylko uczynić Imperium lepszym miejscem, pokojowymi metodami - głos Trayvisa tak dobrze jej znany, nagle zabrzmiał afektowanie i z nienaturalnym ubolewaniem. - Obawiam się jednak, że ci tutaj... powstańcy... wykoślawili znaczenie mojego przesłania i uczynili je czymś przerażającym i pełnym przemocy..._  
Loiv nie sądziła, że coś takiego może się stać naprawdę, ale serce stanęło jej nagle w piersi. Na słowo "powstańcy" holograficzny przekaz wypełnił duży, wyraźny obraz przedstawiający pięć groźnie upozowanych, uzbrojonych postaci. Z przodu stał nastolatek o ciemnogranatowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, z blasterem w ręce, oflankowany przez dwie szczupłe dziewczyny - jedną w mandaloriańskiej zbroi, a drugą - śliczną Twi'lekankę w kombinezonie pilota. Za plecami miał jeszcze dwóch towarzyszy. Jednym z nich był zwalisty, fioletowy Nieczłowiek, a ostatni z groźnych i gwałtownych powstańców wykoślawiających pokojowe przesłania trzymał w ręku świetlny miecz i spoglądał groźnie i gwałtownie, i wykoślawiająco zapewne.  
I to był Caleb.  
Nie słyszała już ani słowa więcej z przemowy Trayvisa - widziała, że wymachuje garścią kredytów, ale zrozumienie z tego wszystkiego czegokolwiek pozostawiła sobie na później. Później, kiedy zostanie sama i trochę się uspokoi. Na razie wiedziała tylko jedno: rozpoznałaby swoje dziecko zawsze. Wszędzie. W każdej postaci. Obwinięte od stóp do głów dywanem. Pod ziemią. Po stu latach. I nie miała cienia wątpliwości, że to był on.  
\- Ciociu? - spytał z niepokojem miły sąsiad. - Zmieniłaś się na twarzy, czy ci słabo? Czekaj, dam ci coś pod nogi.  
\- Nie, nie - powiedziała, machając ręką słabo. - To, co Trayvis... On...  
Sąsiad mimo wszystko ustawił stołek sprzed warsztatu przed jej krzesłem, gdyby jednak chciała położyć nogi wyżej, i nalał jej świeżej herbaty.  
\- Nic dziwnego - powiedział ze zrozumieniem. - Mnie też trzepie. Co za szuja! A tak mu wierzyliśmy!  
Pokiwała głową i wypiła duszkiem pół filiżanki herbaty.  
\- Jedyne, co mnie w tym wszystkim cieszy - ciągnął sąsiad - to że na Lothal też ktoś wyraźnie dokuczył Imperium. Miło wiedzieć. Może dałoby się ich jakoś... ja wiem... wciągnąć do Rebelii, co, Fulcrum?  
\- Może by się i dało - padła spokojna odpowiedź spod kaptura. - Ale myślę, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie.  
\- Pewnie tak - przygasł sąsiad. - A szkoda, bo wyglądali na takich, no wiecie, takich, z którymi się trzeba liczyć.  
\- Z nami też się trzeba liczyć - uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem Loiv. - Ale... to daje nadzieję, wiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy sami. Powiedziałabym, że Rebelia powinna... powinna być mniej jak wojsko, a bardziej... jak rodzina. Dobrze wiedzieć, że rodzina, no, że gdzieś jest.  
Caleb! W obecnym stanie ducha Loiv nie była w stanie myśleć o niczym więcej, tylko o rodzinie.  
Fulcrum przyglądała jej się z zastanowieniem.

*

Nie mogła tej nocy zasnąć. Odtwarzała na okrągło nagrane holo z wywiadu - bez głosu, bo na dźwięk głosu Trayvisa ogarniał ją gniew i rozczarowanie - i patrzyła na Caleba, stojącego nieustraszenie między Twi'lekanką i chłopcem. Czas mijał, godzina za godziną osuwała się przez ciemność pomiędzy gwiazdy, a ona patrzyła na Caleba i wciąż nie miała dość. Oczywiście, wyobrażała go sobie dorastającego, ale czy śmiałaby mieć nadzieję, że wyrośnie z niego taki wspaniały mężczyzna?  
Bo był wspaniały. Wysoki, o szerokich ramionach, z piękną, zręczną sylwetką i miłą twarzą (nawet z tą groźną miną widać było wymowne, wrażliwe usta i te niezwykłe, zielononiebieskie oczy). I odważny (gdyby tak nie było, w jego dłoni nie byłoby miecza - wyroku śmierci). I nieuchwytny, a przynajmniej tak wynikało z ewidentnej determinacji Imperium, żeby ich wszystkich schwytać. Ostatecznie, o grupie z Maramere nikt w ogólnych wiadomościach dla Zewnętrznych Rubieży nie opowiadał.  
Holo mimo wszystko nie pozwalało na dopatrywanie się szczególików, chociaż nie musiało, żeby miała absolutną pewność, że to on. Nie powiedziałaby jednak nie na coś więcej - chciałaby się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Chciałaby wiedzieć, czy dobrze zauważyła, że ma złamany nos? I jaki to symbol miał wymalowany na tym naramienniku? Czy nie był przypadkiem trochę za szczupły?  
I ci jego towarzysze też budzili jej zaciekawienie. Bardzo wątpiła, by na co dzień wszyscy chodzili z takimi zaciętymi minami. Byli interesujący. Lasat? Czy to był Lasat, naprawdę? Czy oni w ogóle jeszcze się zdarzali? I Mandalorianka w nietypowo wymalowanej zbroi. I Twi'lekanka w tych wypchanych na kolanach portkach, no, no, wyrazy podziwu za stawanie okoniem. I ten chłopiec w środku: inteligentna, wyzywająco dzielna twarz. Mogła patrzeć w to holo i patrzeć.  
Mijały jednak kolejne dni. Była praca do wykonania i konspiracja do wspierania, i coraz więcej jednego i drugiego. Odkrycie, że Caleb żyje, wprowadziło też nagle w jej życie zupełnie zapomniane troski. Wciąż słuchała wiadomości, pewna, że gdyby go złapano, to by się tym Imperium pochwaliło, ale jak dotąd niczego nie wychwyciła.  
Jeździła na swoim skuterze z bronią, pieniędzmi i w ogóle wszystkim, czego potrzebowała grupa z Maramere, i uchodziło jej to na sucho, bo kto by podejrzewał o coś kruchą, siwą kobietę, która pilnowała swojego nosa i pracowała całymi dniami, słuchając jak należało imperialnych stacji.  
I tak jakoś wypadło, że nie usłyszała słynnej przemowy Ezry Bridgera na żywo. 

 

Miły sąsiad z konspiracji miał matkę - niewiele starszą od Loiv - która chorowała ciężko i nie ruszała się z łóżka. Całymi dniami robiła więc dla grupy przeglądy prasy, ogłoszeń na holonecie, artykułów i holowiadomości. To z nią razem przesłuchały nagranie. Chłopięcy, poważny głos Ezry Bridgera wypełniał mały pokoik sąsiadki, a Loiv, przyszywająca koraliki do sakiewki, słuchała pilnie.  
\- _Jesteśmy rebeliantami, walczącymi za was_.  
Loiv odłożyła sakiewkę i wyprostowała się, a sąsiadka popatrzyła na nią uważnie.  
\- _Spójrzcie, co Imperium zrobiło z waszym życiem; waszymi rodzinami i wolnością_ \- mówił chłopiec, a Loiv czuła, że mówi do niej, wprost do niej, każde słowo osobiste, jakby rozmawiali w tym pokoju, twarzą w twarz. - _Będzie tylko gorzej, jeśli nie powstaniemy i nie zaczniemy walczyć. Nie będzie łatwo; będą straty i... i poświęcenia..._  
Głos drgnął na tym jednym słowie i Loiv zagryzła wargi. Och. To było trochę... za mocno. Trochę zbyt celnie.  
\- _...Bo wtedy jesteśmy najsilniejsi: jako jedność._  
Przekaz tu się kończył, transmisję wypełniał już tylko szum.  
\- Zauważyłaś? - powiedziała sąsiadka. - Powiedział, że miał rodziców, a teraz - nową rodzinę. Sierota.  
\- Tak - odparła Loiv, przebierając palcami w koralikach. - Ale nie jest sam. Ktoś się nim zajął.  
\- No tak, straszni terroryści - zaśmiała się sąsiadka i wyciągnęła z koszyka przed sobą list gończy.  
Widniał na nim ten sam hologramowy obrazek, na którym Loiv rozpoznała Caleba. Był nieco ostrzejszy, z wyraźniejszymi kolorami. Pod obrazkiem był wielki napis: POSZUKIWANI - NAGRODA. I mniejsze: _grupa terrorystów operująca przeważnie w sektorze Lothal, dowodzona przez podającego się za Jedi Kanana Jarrusa, składająca się z jego ucznia - Ezry Bridgera - oraz trzech innych osób: Mandalorianki, Twi'lekańskiej pilotki oraz Lasata. Lokalne biura ISB zapłacą za wszelkie informacje o miejscu ich pobytu i działalności._  
\- Ezra Bridger, widzisz? - pokazała palcem sąsiadka. - To właśnie on, tu, w środku.  
\- No proszę - udało się jej skomentować. - Grupa, na której połamał sobie zęby Trayvis.  
Sąsiadka pokiwała głową i Loiv uśmiechnęła się. Detale zdrady senatora dotarły do nich z opóźnieniem, które nie osłabiło ani trochę gniewu i rozczarowania wśród ludzi. Miło było pomyśleć, że ktoś przerwał jego ohydny proceder, a teraz wierzgał nadal.  
\- Właśnie. Teraz to się dopiero Imperium wścieknie. Przecież rozpowszechnili ten przekaz po prostu wszędzie. Musieli zdobyć dostęp do jednej z centralnych wież przekaźnikowych.  
\- No, ty się na tym znasz - skinęła głową Loiv. - Czy... czy mogłabym pożyczyć sobie tę ulotkę?  
Sąsiadka popatrzyła na nią bystro.  
\- Masz bardzo nieswoją minę, czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - spytała.- Oczywiście, weź ją sobie w ogóle. Mam kilka. Czy... coś się stało?  
\- Nie, nie - powiedziała Loiv. - Po prostu... przypomniało mi to o czymś... z przeszłości.  
To w pewnym sensie była prawda, ale kiedy później, w domu, słuchała swojej kopii przemówienia Bridgera, próbując z niego wywnioskować jak najwięcej, myślała raczej o przyszłości. Dlaczego miała uczucie, że dzieje się... coś strasznego? Spoglądała na ładne, wyraźne zdjęcie Caleba i starała się walczyć z niepokojem.  
Więc, synu, masz nawet swojego ucznia. Padawana. Czego go uczysz? Czy tylko słów, czy też dajesz mu przykład - strat i poświęceń?  
Używasz innego nazwiska, ale to akurat nie jest dziwne. Gdybyś pozostał Calebem, byłbyś już martwy.  
Ciekawe, czy pamiętasz mnie chociaż trochę.  
Chociaż przebłyski.  
Łapki ściskające ją mocno za szyję w słoneczny poranek. Poważne, głębokie spojrzenie niemowlaka żującego w skupieniu bawełnianą maskotkę tooki. Tupot nóżek i triumfalne: "Pszszsyniosłem pasek!" Jej wspomnienia, zbyt mało wspomnień, ciąg przecięty brutalnie po zbyt krótkim czasie. Każde z tych wspomnień bezcenne.  
Ty ich nie masz prawie na pewno. Czy, jak twój uczeń, znalazłeś nową rodzinę? Kogoś, komu możesz zaufać? Kogoś, kto przypomni ci znaczenie ważnych rzeczy?  
\- _Tego nauczyli mnie rodzice. O tym przypomniała mi moja nowa rodzina._  
Jakiś tydzień później sąsiad dał znać, że stacjonujący nad Maramere imperialny niszczyciel został w trybie nagłym odwołany i że podobno kilka ich ściągano pospiesznie do systemu Mustafar. Nikt nie zdołał ustalić, o co chodziło, ale Loiv wciąż dręczył niepokój. 

*

Deszczowym wieczorem dzień po odlocie niszczyciela wskoczyła na skuter i ruszyła przez zatoki do zacumowanego przy dalekim cyplu starego okrętu patrolowego straży przybrzeżnej, własności rebeliantów z Maramere i ich ruchomej kwatery głównej. Na cyplu były zmurszałe, zniszczone dawno przez tsunami zabudowania fabryki tworzyw sztucznych, obecnie zarośnięte przez bujną roślinność i świetnie się nadające do ukrywania nielicznych statków kosmicznych grupy - dwóch A-wingów i imperialnego transportowca. Loiv zacumowała przy okręcie i wdrapała się na pokład, mokry od deszczu, od którego nagle się zrobiło nietypowo chłodno. Zagwizdała umówiony sygnał i już wkrótce witało ją kilkoro członków załogi.  
\- Przywożę dwa kontenery jedzenia, powinniście być zadowoleni - oznajmiła.  
\- Jesteśmy, oczywiście, bo już rozważaliśmy jedzenie liści - odparł szef grupy. - Wejdziesz na chwilkę? Mamy akurat pełen imbryczek herbaty, a zimno jak cholera.  
Nie protestowała - zeszła za nimi do przybudówki. W tle mamrotały wiadomości imperialne, było ciepło i trochę duszno i nieco skarpeciasto, jak to bywa we wnętrzach, które okupują w większości faceci. Przyjęła kubek z herbatą, zamienili kilka zdań o najnowszych wydarzeniach - i nagle rozbłysło niebieskie światło połączenia holograficznego.  
\- Fulcrum - szef zerwał się z miejsca i chciał pędzić do odbiornika, ale głos Fulcrum, zirytowany i rwący się, nie brzmiał tak, jakby chciała z nimi rozmawiać.  
\- ...Co robisz, droidzie! Nie można bez...  
W przekaz wdarł się strumień języka binarnego.  
Szef wskazał pospiesznie brodą swoją zastępczynię, która zaczęła tłumaczyć:  
\- Eee... nic mnie nie obchodzą twoje głupie procedury, są... są ważniejsze rzeczy, niż twoje głupie procedury.  
\- Co? - zdumiał się szef, na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie możesz włączać wszystkich kanałów w jedną konfe... bezpieczeństwa... osobno - trzeszczały protesty Fulcrum.  
\- Coś jak: wolałbym, żeby wszyscy używający tego kanału posłuchali - przetłumaczyła rebeliantka w skupieniu kolejny pospieszny ciąg binarnego. - I... różne epitety. A potem: powiedz wprost tym wszystkim ludziom, że nie pomagamy ratować swoich, jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że to słuszne.  
\- O co chodzi? - spytała Loiv. Z niewiadomych przyczyn serce nagle zaczęło się w niej tłuc jak fabryczna maszyna.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł szef schrypniętym nagle głosem. - Ale wydaje mi się, ze droid żąda dla kogoś pomocy, przez zastrzeżony kanał, i najwyraźniej jest nas... więcej niż tylko my. Nie wiedziałem... Nie... Fulcrum? Fulcrum, tu Maramere. Transportowiec gotów do startu w ciągu kwadransa, jeśli trzeba.  
\- Fulcrum, tu Garrell Dwa - wszedł mu w słowo kobiecy głos. - Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy? Jakie koordynaty? Dwóch pilotów gotowych do natychmiastowego wylotu w obrębie Rubieży.  
\- Fulcrum? Załoga łamacza blokad, za godzinę wychodzimy z Kessel Run, po tym czasie zgłaszamy gotowość do akcji ratunkowej. Co się dzieje?  
\- Fulcrum...  
\- Zaopatrzeniowiec z paliwem gotowy do alarmowego startu...  
\- Fulcrum, a więc jest nas więcej?  
\- Dok naprawczy, wszystko gotowe, czy jesteśmy potrzebni?  
\- Fulcrum!  
Loiv nawet nie zauważyła, że cała się trzęsie. Wszyscy w kabinie byli spięci i bladzi - a przed nimi, na kanale, na którym normalnie tylko czasem, bardzo rzadko, zamajaczyła zakapturzona postać Fulcrum, teraz zgłaszały się kolejne stacje, kolejne grupki, kolejne jednostki. Ileż ich było! Małych, osobno niewiele znaczących... ale jak dużo!  
\- Fulcrum, tu medycy. Mamy na głowie paru niewtajemniczonych, ale możemy się ich pozbyć w godzinkę, dwie. Czy dobrze rozumiem, że znalazł się wreszcie ktoś do ratowania?  
Fulcrum jednak milczała - jej poznaczona zygzakami przecinających się transmisji, schowana pod płaszczem sylwetka przypominała posąg.  
Loiv zrobiła krok do holoprzekaźnika. Prawdopodobnie nie powinna była tego robić, ale szczerze mówiąc - nic jej to nie obchodziło. Nie chodziło teraz w końcu o autoryzacje i procedury. Chodziło o to, co słuszne.  
\- Fulcrum - wtrąciła się w chwili, kiedy gwar na chwilę przycichł, i jej głos, przez całe życie cichy i nieśmiały, tym razem brzmiał jak dzwon. - Fulcrum! Nadal uważam tak, jak ci mówiłam. Że Rebelia powinna być jak rodzina, nie jak wojsko. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że naprawdę jest nas więcej. I jeśli ktoś z rodziny potrzebuje pomocy, powiedz, jakie mamy zadania.  
Droid, który rozpoczął całe zamieszanie, wtrącił coś gwałtownie.  
\- Czas leci, rodzino - przetłumaczyła zastępczyni szefa z Maramere. - Mamy może z pół godziny.  
Zupełna cisza, która zapadła na te słowa, trwała dokładnie trzy sekundy.  
\- W porządku - powiedziała Fulcrum drżącym głosem i zrzuciła z głowy kaptur, ujawniając biało-niebieskie głowogony i ceglastą, piękną twarz Togrutanki. Odchrząknęła, po czym kontynuowała trochę bardziej pewnie: - Potrzebuję jak najszybszej osłony dla ucieczki znad Mustafar, eskorty statku dowodzenia i rendez-vous ze stacją medyczną. Zgłaszajcie się, kto jest najbliżej.  
\- O rany - szepnął szef buntowników z Maramere, kiedy już jego pilot wybiegł z przybudówki, transmisja się skończyła i wszystko ucichło. - O rany. To jednak nie jesteśmy sami w tym bagnie.

*

\- Ciociu Loiv! - sąsiad zajrzał do niej przez okienko i roześmiał się: Loiv siedziała przy swoim warsztacie, przechylona niewygodnie, i spała. - Ciociu, wstawaj. Mamy zadanie i będzie potrzebna twoja pomoc.  
Ocknęła się błyskawicznie, zakłopotana, i zaczęła w popłochu układać potargane pasma białych włosów, ale sąsiad roześmiał się znowu i zamachał ręką. Wszedł do sklepiku i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem włączył przenośny zagłuszacz elektroniki.  
\- Nie przejmuj się mną zupełnie. Po wczoraj chyba wszyscy są niewyspani. Ale mamy zadanie od Fulcrum. Poprosiła, żebyśmy znaleźli na dwa-trzy dni spokojne miejsce dla tych, cośmy im wczoraj pomagali nawiać znad Mustafar. Nie mogą wrócić do siebie na Lothal, muszą przeczekać największą zadymę, niekoniecznie w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Szef od razu nas zgłosił, bo przecież u nas o tej porze roku wszędzie jest już jak na wakacjach, i mamy bezpieczną wyspę za naszym cyplem, i... tylko trzeba by wszystko przygotować, i potrzeba tam zawieźć zaopatrzenie... Ciociu?  
Loiv patrzyła na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? Gdzie nie mogą wrócić? - spytała zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Na Lothal - powtórzył z dumą sąsiad. - Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że pomagamy TYM rebeliantom z Lothal! Niesamowite, no nie? Ezra Bridger i Jedi, i w ogóle. Jak mi szef powiedział...  
\- Co oni właściwie robili nad Mustafar? - spytała Loiv bardzo spokojnie i chwyciła oburącz krawędź stołu, bo miała wrażenie, że świat dookoła niej właśnie się rozjeżdża.  
Chłopak usiadł obok niej na krawędzi stołu, odrobinę zaniepokojony jej dziwnym zachowaniem.  
\- No... dali niezłego czadu. Niszczyciel Wielkiego Moffa poleciał w drobiazgi. Pół Płetwy mówił, że TIE-ów było więcej niż gwiazd, jak się tam wbili.  
\- Dywersja?  
\- Przy okazji tak - roześmiał się. - Ale przede wszystkim akcja ratunkowa. Aresztowali im Jedi. Zaraz po wystąpieniu Bridgera, jak się okazuje. Fulcrum zabroniła im cokolwiek robić. Aleleale nic na nią już nie mów! Bo sama podobno powiedziała, że słusznie zrobili, że zignorowali rozkaz. No ja myślę! No więc zmontowali sami kompletnie przeszarżowany plan, który się udał dzięki nam!  
\- I wszyscy... żyją? - zapytała z wysiłkiem. _Zero-jedynkowo, myśl zero-jedynkowo..._  
\- Pewnie. Stacja medyczna już ich posklejała - że też mamy stację medyczną, no nie? Tylko imperialni za nimi teraz gonią i trzeba by ich schować. To jak, Ciociu, dasz radę trochę więcej pojeździć dzisiaj przed wieczorem?  
Loiv kiwnęła głową, czując, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się wreszcie coś na kształt uśmiechu. Wystraszonego, to prawda, kulącego się pod ciężarem pytań i objawień, o tak, ale to zdecydowanie był uśmiech. 

*

Zrobiła cztery kursy: z jedzeniem, środkami medycznymi, wężem do podprowadzenia słodkiej wody i czym tam popadło. Rebelianci z Maramere raz-dwa postawili wśród drzew paprociowych wiatę do zamaskowania statku przybyszów - przypominającą chatę z liści i łodyg, taką, jakie się zwykle w sezonie budowało dla turystów. Wprawdzie do rozpoczęcia pełni sezonu było jeszcze z dziesięć tygodni, ale gdzieniegdzie już te chatki stawiano, więc nie wyglądała podejrzanie (choć podejrzanie masywnie, ale z tym się nic nie dało zrobić). Szybko ją zainstalowali i dodatkowo zamaskowali. Wyznaczyli na wyspie lądowisko dla statku, biodegradowalnym sprayem utwardzili nawierzchnię. Potem większość grupy zniknęła, a na miejscu pozostał tylko szef - no i właśnie Loiv, odpinająca od skutera skrzynkę.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Ciociu - powiedział szef. To niesamowite, jak się to przezwisko przyjmowało wśród młodszych rebeliantów! Uśmiechnęła się - nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Rodzina, nieprawdaż?  
\- Nie ma za co. Jeśli chcesz, mogę też spokojnie objąć wartę - zaproponowała z nadzieją, że nikt nie usłyszy jej szaleńczo bijącego serca. - Wszystkich masz wykończonych po tej nocy i przygotowaniach, a ja tylko jeździłam. To teraz wezmę sobie broń, siądę w łódce i wezmę pierwsze parę godzin.  
\- Naprawdę? - uradował się szef. - Ciociu, jesteś niezastąpiona. A ja wezmę twój skuter i zacumuję go przy naszym okręcie.  
\- Stoi - uśmiechnęła się.  
Wieczór tym razem był tak śliczny, jak tylko na Maramere potrafią one być: słońce zachodziło różowo i złoto, fale pluskały spokojnie o plażę. Szumiały wielkie paprocie i pachniały wieczorne kwiaty. Coś brzęczało w oddali - coraz głośniej i głośniej - aż w końcu z chmur wystrzeliła elegancka sylwetka frachtowca. Statek wyrównał lot nad zatoką i zawisł w powietrzu tuż nad plażą.  
Szef chwycił sygnalizator i puścił się biegiem kierować przybyszów do lądowiska, a Loiv, nieco wolniej, za nim. Paprociowce przygięły się w podmuchu, kwitnące fuksje zaszeleściły skórzasto; na plaży wzniósł się piasek, a potem frachtowiec z niespotykaną gracją opuścił się idealnie na miejsce.  
Szef zabrał się za wciąganie wiaty, a tymczasem rampa się opuściła i równo z wejściem Loiv na lądowisko pojawiły się na niej sylwetki, niewyraźne w nadciągającym zmierzchu. Ale te same, co na liście gończym, plus okropnie wyrzekający na piasek zdezelowany droid.  
\- Maramere? - spytał dziewczęcy głos.  
\- Lothal - odpowiedział przyjaźnie szef i wyszedł im naprzeciw. - Witajcie.  
\- Cześć - odezwał się chłopiec, w którym Loiv z miejsca rozpoznała Ezrę Bridgera. - Więc to tutaj mamy się przechować?  
\- Tutaj - potwierdził szef. - Przygotowaliśmy wam to, co nam się udało zdobyć. Wszystko jest w tych skrzynkach pod ścianą wiaty, a gdyby coś było pilnie potrzebne, wystarczy poprosić tego z nas, kto aktualnie będzie miał na was oko z łódki patrolującej okolicę.  
\- O rany, jesteście niesamowici - Ezra Bridger uśmiechnął się miło i z entuzjazmem. Zeskoczył z rampy na utwardzony piasek lądowiska, a za nim - Mandalorianka, która okazała się mieć pod hełmem najbardziej kolorowe włosy, jakie Loiv kiedykolwiek oglądała, a potem - Lasat.  
\- Naprawdę dziękujemy - odezwał się dźwięczny, męski głos i Loiv nagle zaschło w ustach, i trzymany dotąd w rękach blaster opadł luźno na pasku, bo na lądowisko wyszedł - wyszedł Caleb, ramię w ramię z pilotką Twi'lekanką.  
Caleb z włosami zebranymi w krótki kucyk. Z wydatnym nosem (jednak złamany!) i ciemnymi brwiami, podłużną twarzą. Z miłym, chociaż zdecydowanie zmęczonym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Być może wydała z siebie jakiś niekontrolowany dźwięk, a może się poruszyła - grunt, że obrócił się ostro w jej stronę i na Loiv, po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu sześciu lat, padł wzrok jej syna.  
Oczywiście, że jej nie rozpoznał - i w tym momencie Loiv zrozumiała, że wcale nie chce, żeby ją rozpoznawał. Czy w tych strasznych czasach byłoby mu lepiej z nieznaną matką? Czy nie stałaby się dla niego balastem, albo, co gorsza, słabością, jakiej ktoś mógłby przeciw niemu użyć? Jeszcze jednym przypomnieniem wszystkich strasznych przeżyć, jakie przecież musiał mieć za sobą? Albo, najgorsze ze wszystkiego: kimś zupełnie obcym, budzącym w nich obojgu zakłopotanie?  
Odkąd się dowiedziała, jaką to akcję pomogła puścić w ruch, i tak była wdzięczna - wdzięczna po prostu za to, że Caleb żyje. I że ma przy sobie bliskich. Bliskich, którzy nie boją się zaryzykować dla niego wszystkim. Wbrew Imperium, wbrew rozkazom. I że ona sama mogła mu, tak troszeczkę, pomóc. Czy ktokolwiek mógłby liczyć na więcej?  
Dorosłe dzieci miały swoje własne życie, choćby ono się nawet składało - usta jej zadrżały - z bywania więźniem Imperium i nieustannego wyścigu ze śmiercią. Wczorajsze wydarzenia jasno pokazały, jaki może być jej udział w życiu syna, i - uznała, patrząc jak uśmiecha się do niej życzliwie, ale bezosobowo i odwraca wzrok do mówiącego coś znowu szefa - będzie jej to wystarczało.  
Z opóźnieniem oddała uśmiech, podniosła oczy - i trafiła na mądre spojrzenie ślicznej Twi'lekanki, koło której Caleb wciąż stał. Nie. Nie Caleb. Kanan.  
_Kanan._

*

Bardzo już późnym wieczorem fale chlupotały o burtę łódki, a Ciocia Loiv z oddziału Rebelii z Maramere sumiennie monitorowała zatokę. Na jej skanerach był jednak zupełny spokój. Przez lornetkę nie widziała nawet żadnego zwierzęcia. Może bały się Lasata? Po wczorajszej deszczowej i zimnej pogodzie nie pozostało ani śladu - nawet noc była ciepła i przyjemna.  
Przycumowała łódkę przy rafie i wstukała w komunikator raport do swojego szefa: _wszystko w porządku, daj ludziom odpoczywać. Mogę jeszcze zostać._  
Na pewno? Nie chciałbym cię zajeździć, Ciociu. Wiem, że wymiatasz, ale jakbyś była zmęczona, zaraz ktoś przypłynie.  
Na pewno, na pewno, rybeńki. Śpijcie sobie. Czy tam rżnijcie w karty, jak kto woli.  
Dzięki - odpisał. - _Pół Płetwy twierdzi, że cała Rebelia cię podziwia, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak my podziwiamy twoją przenikliwość._  
Nie podlizuj się, szefie. Dobranoc - odpisała z uśmiechem i zamknęła komunikator. Podniosła oczy - i zobaczyła ich na plaży.  
Twi'lekanka, w podkoszulku i ciemnych legginsach, stała boso na piasku, a obok niej - bosy, w samych spodniach - Kanan. Jej biała koszulka i jego białe opatrunki jaśniały w mroku. Stali po prostu obok siebie, trzymali się za ręce i patrzyli w szumiącą, spokojną ciemność. Nie wyglądali jak zakochani z holoserialu. Raczej... jak para, która ma za sobą bardzo dużo, i która po prostu jest już razem, choćby nie wiem co.  
Podobacie mi się - pomyślała Loiv z niewyobrażalną, szarpiącą serce czułością.  
I pilnie odwróciła wzrok ku skanerom.


End file.
